Forgiveness and Love
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: After their last meeting in WWII left on a horrible note Germanys and Italys friendship had ended. Hoping to reconcile with Germany Italy goes to her in hopes of friendship. And maybe love. FemGermany Sex in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I started working on this one a while back and forgot about it. Found it today and decided to finish it.**

**There is FemGermany in here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"_She misses you, you know."_

The words echo in his ear again. She misses him? Germany misses Italy?

Feliciano bit his bottom lip as he stirred the pot of pasta on the stove absentmindedly; Prussias words rang through his head again.

She missed him?

Their last encounter hadn't been the best one in the world either.

_Italy leaned against the wall whimpering, blood, his own blood, was running down his body. His arm was surely broken and he could feel some of his ribs had cracked from when she kicked him._

_All of a sudden the boot went flying again and collided with his stomach. He screamed as the cracked ribs broke into themselves and collapsed on the floor._

"_Did you honestly think that after betraying me I would let you off easily?" she hissed._

_This is not Germany, it was not Germany. It couldn't be. _

_It couldn't be the girl he loved whose eyes now were as hard as ice and just as cold. Those eyes weren't Germanys. Her eyes were warm as the sunlit sky._

Feliciano pulled out of his memories as he heard the timer go off. He picked up the pot filled with pasta but forgot to put the mitten on to cover from the heat. He let out a cry as it burned his hand. When he let go of the pot it fell back to the stove miraculously not spilling a single drop of water or a single strand of pasta.

He watched his hand as it became red.

Red re_d_ r_ed_ _red red red red_.

"_You disgusting cowardly little traitor!"_

Feliciano pulled some ice out of the freezer and put it on his burnt hand. He sighed as he sat down in a chair.

It had been quite a few years since WWII had ended, things were finally back to normal. Prussia and Germany had been reunited as one country. Germany itself had gotten a better government. Japan had finally physically healed from the atomic bombs and seemed to be doing okay.

All in all everything seemed fine.

Except that he hadn't seen Germany in years and he was really missing her. But he was too scared to go back there.

"_How dare you break our pact!"_

"_Maybe I should show you exactly what we do to traitors."_

Feliciano sighed and slumped in his chair. He wanted to see her again…it was just…he was also kinda afraid of going there.

He missed her, there was no mistaking that, but even though wounds healed memories didn't.

He rubbed where his ribs were. He still remembered her making contact with her boots there.

He leaned back against the chair; his head tilted back and looked at the ceiling.

He missed her. He missed her so much that it hurt. He had no idea how to go and talk to her. During G8 and World Meetings she would avoid his eyes. The closest he had gotten to her was when he had accidentally bumped into her in the hallway. Before he could stammer anything out Romano had grabbed him and dragged him away from her.

He brought his legs onto the chair and put his arms around them. Something that he realized about halfway through WWII was that he loved her. He loved her in a more deeper and mature way of his love for the Holy Roman Empire.

Holy Roman Empire.

He didn't think about his first love that often anymore, something he had felt guilty about. But he didn't need to anymore.

Because Holy Roman Empire was alive.

From the moment he saw Germany he knew that she was the Holy Roman Empire. A lot was the same. Their looks, their personalities in a way, everything.

But they were also different.

Holy Roman Empire enjoyed wearing dresses. Along with her usual robes that she usually wore were small heels. She was somewhat girly but she was also not afraid to get her hands dirty.

Germany hated dresses and skirts with a vengeance. She refused entirely to wear them and when she did they were always floor length and she wore her military boots under them. She was by no means girly and even though she was a neat freak she preferred to get dirty.

She was the Holy Roman Empire but he loved her because of what she made to be Germany.

He bit his lip in thought. Maybe he should go over to her house. Try to talk to her at least. Maybe it would all work out.

Maybe they could be friends again.

And hopefully maybe more than friends.

* * *

Germany sighed as she finished mopping the floor in the kitchen.

She rubbed her forehead with her right arm as she leaned on the mop.

Yep it looked clean enough.

She hummed slightly as she pulled the bucket of soap water and the mop to the bathroom. She stopped humming when she realized that she had been humming the Italian nation anthem.

She sighed heavily as she drained the soap water in the bathtub. She turned on the water and began to wash the mop and bucket.

She hasn't seen Feliciano since that fateful day in WWII. His new boss had aligned themselves with the Allied powers and he had come to her.

She didn't know why he had come, though inside she had marveled at the size of his idiocy, and didn't give him a change to tell her.

Instead she had immediately set to beating him.

She winced at the memories. Days prior to that time her mind had started to crack under it all.

Especially the new information of the concentration camps.

Hearing that Italy had changed sides was merely the final crack. She refused to remember that sometimes the personification had no choice but to fall their boss even if their own feelings or wants didn't agree with it.

She now knew that first hand.

Shaking her head free of those thoughts she focused on what she was washing and wondering what Gilbert was making for dinner.

They had an agreement that on some days she did the cleaning and he would do the cooking and a few days later they switched.

Gilbert was admittedly a good cook, and his cleaning skills were approved by her, so it was a nice cycle.

It was great that he was home again.

She absentmindly allowed the water to rise slightly in the bathtub before draining it and cleaning the tub itself.

She missed him terribly.

She stood up and stretched before rubbing her eyes. She cringed as her still wet hands touched her face. She took a towel and dried her hands and eyes before putting it back on the rack.

She caught her reflection in the mirror. Black circles were under her eyes showing all the sleepless nights. She rubbed them before sighing. It had been days, weeks maybe, since she had been able to get a full night sleep. She had taken to crawling in the bed with Gilbert.

She had gotten too used to sleeping in the same bed as Feliciano to now fall asleep alone. She wasn't able to fall asleep quickly if at all sometimes.

She walked to the kitchen where Gilbert was pulling out something from the oven. He glanced over his shoulder "Just in time West."

She nodded and started to take the plates, forks, and knives out the cupboards and drawers. She then went to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers and placed all of it on the table.

"Something wrong?" Gilbert asked putting the food on the table.

Germany shook her head. "No nothings wrong."

"You look like your about to cry."

Germany automatically brought her fingers to her eyes. They were indeed watering slightly. She shook her head again. "Nein. I'm fine."

Gilbert shrugged. "If you're sure."

But he couldn't help but sneak peeks the entire dinner.

* * *

Feliciano crept into the house quietly. It was some time in the middle of the night so everyone was asleep.

He glanced at the living room. It had been modernized but besides that it looked the same.

He bit his lip as he went upstairs to Germanys bedroom. He quietly opened the door and entered her room.

There Germany was sleeping soundly. Her hair was spread around her like a halo of some sort. She looked beautiful.

He watched her breathe for a moment before sighing. This was a bad idea, coming in the middle of the night like this. Maybe tomorrow in the afternoon when she was awake.

But would she be happy to see him or would she be angry.

He stood up and started to walk towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard a familiar sound behind him.

The cocking of a gun.

"I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong house bastard." Germany said.

**And that's the end of this chapter.**

**There will be another and that's it, I hope.**

**Hope you guys liked this one!**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I finally finished this. After almost a year I finally managed to finish this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Italy couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot.

He heard Germany get out of bed and walk towards him. "Alright now. Hands where I can see them."

Confused Italy extended his hands to the sides a few feet to the side.

He tried to say something but in response she pushed the gun into his back slightly. "Speak only when you are spoken to."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"I'm not going to ask why you're here, I can probably guess why. Well all I can say is that this is not your lucky day." she said.

Italy held back a whimper. He bit his lip in an effort to keep it in.

She pressed the barrel of the gun into his back fully. "Now then. What to do with you."

'_I never should've come here.' _Italy thought to himself.

"Turn around and face me." she ordered.

He obeyed. He could just barely see her through the darkness. He saw her hand fumbling on her nightstand.

Suddenly light came into the room. Italy flinched from the sudden brightness and he heard a gasp.

He looked up and saw Germany's surprised face. She dropped the gun.

"I…Italy?" she asked in disbelief.

Before he could answer she ran at him and threw her arms around him.

"Italy!" she cried.

Surprised, and somewhat happy, Italy put his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

"Italy…Italy!" she cried into his shirt. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here."

* * *

Italy wasn't sure how this happened but somehow he had found himself in Germany's kitchen with her and drinks in front of them.

Before Germany was able to say anything Italy told her. "Please don't apologize. I forgave you a long time ago."

Germany had smiled before it fell and she looked at her lap. "I owe you so much more than an apology/."

"You don't owe me anything."

Germany shook her head. "I do."

Italy reached out and took her hand. "Germany. Trust me. You don't."

She smiled as she watched their hands. She moved her hand slightly so that their fingers were entwined.

"Tell me." she said. "How are you? We haven't talked in years."

Italy smiled. "I am fine. Very good actually. How about you?"

Germany shrugged. "I can't really complain."

She looked up at him and started "This is rather weird, the both of us talking like-"

Italy cut her off by leaning across the table and kissing her. He felt her freeze under his lips.

All of a sudden he broke away from her, leaving her with a slightly dazed look.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Italy apologized.

Germany didn't say anything as she immediately stood, quickly walked around the table, and when she reached him placed her hand on his face and drew their lips together.

Italy placed his hands on her hips and brought her forward until she her knees were on either side of his legs on the chair. As their mouths worked together her hands were entwined in his hair while his curled around her waist.

When they broke apart and with strength he didn't know that he had he stood and with one arm holding Germany to him and with the other cleared the table of its glasses and bottles.

They both ignored the sounds of everything falling to the floor as Italy placed Germany on top of the table. This time when Italy pressed his lips to Germanys her hand came up to his shirt and started to unbutton it.

In a swift motion Germany was able to push Italy's shirt off and he yanked her own shirt and threw it to the ground. His pants, her shorts, and their underwear followed soon after.

He aligned himself and then pushed forward. Both held their breaths as he continued forward until he was completely settled.

He held Germanys twitched body as he gave her time to get used to the feeling. Her nails raked across his back as she tried to relax.

Finally at her nod and when she placed her legs around his waist Italy set at a frantic and desperate pace. Their combined moans and battered breaths filled the kitchen.

Italy slid his hands around Germany's body wherever he was to reach. Up the curve of her neck and the downwards slope of her shoulders to her plump breasts that filled his hands perfectly to her hips that he gripped tightly.

Germany came first. Her entire body shuddering as she climaxed with a low moan. Italy smiled before gritting his teeth and released inside of her.

They lay on the table panting, their bodies pressed against one another. Italy placed his forehead in the place where her neck and shoulder met and kissed the area gently as he slowly slid himself out.

Germany sighed happily before wincing slightly as she shifted her legs. She wrinkled her nose as she felt the fluids run down her thighs.

Italy chuckled lightly as he sighed and closed his eyes peacefully.

"Really West? On the table where we eat?" a familiar voice asked.

Germanys and Italy's eyes snapped open and they looked to the doorway.

Prussia was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"I'm not one to lecture about time and place for sex." he said dryly. "But I don't think that the place where we eat all of our meals is the right place."

Germany pressed Italy closer to her in order to hide her body from view.

"How long have you been there?" Germany demanded.

"Long enough to know that I shouldn't really be turned on from the sight of my sister having sex." Prussia replied. He stretched and started towards the front door. "I'm going to go and see if Hungary is still awake and in the mood for a quickie."

When they heard the front door close Germany and Italy looked at one another and laughed quietly. They slowly untangled themselves from one another and gathered their clothes.

"Do you want me to go or…?" Italy started to ask.

Germany smiled and took his hand. "Stay. I missed sleeping in the same bed as you."

Italy smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. "Same here."

**Still not confident in my writing of sex so I hope I did well here.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
